1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a method of controlling a display device, a program, a storage medium, and a display system, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a method of controlling a display device, a program, a storage medium, and a display system, which allow a plurality of display apparatuses so as to achieve a higher capability than can be achieved by a single display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In television sets, an image and an associated sound/voice are output in accordance with a received television broadcast signal.
The conventional television sets are designed on the assumption that each television set is used separately from other television sets. If a user purchases a new television set, an old television set possessed by the user becomes unnecessary and, in many cases, the old television set is thrown out.
When a plurality of television sets are used together, if a higher capability is achieved than can be achieved by a single television set, old television sets can be used usefully without being thrown out.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a technique of combining a plurality of television sets or display apparatuses so as to achieve a higher capability than can be achieved by a single television set or a single display apparatus.